A simple kiss
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: DMG was practing her spells when 1 of them goes wrong and ends up,cursing Optimus Prime NOT to speak,can Ratchet fix the problem?


**_This FanFiction is inspired by 9haharharly1 and NEVER ever give a love position to pranksters._**

 ** _TRANSFORMERS PRIME MENTIONS OF YUGIOH_**

 ** _Ratchet x Optimus_**

 **IN YUGIOH ~MONSTER REALM~**

Dark Magician Girl was practicing her magic spells,while Dark Magician was out to go go talk to Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman,so DMG decided to cook a new spell that might be used in the future,in case an crazy time jumping dulest comes to her world and tries to earse the creater of the duel monsters game...,then she'll be ready with a spell.

( **SN:** Sorry but calling Dark Magician Girl,by her full name is going to annoy me and Dark magician will be known as DM,sorry again.)

DMG was so focused that she didn't realise that Marsh mallow had bounced in,DMG was going to add another ingredient in before marshmallow bounced in her way," Marshmallow,where did you come from?"she asked as she looked around and saw that a window was open," Huh..,must've left that window open"she said as she went back to the ingredients and said"I think it's done",she smiled in joy and took the position she was making into a small vail,then she turned her page in her book before raising her staff.

"DARK MAGIC BUBBLE ILLUSTRATION-"shouted DMG as she was going to destroy a target she had set up,BUT marshmallow jumped in the way and the spell just missed the creature by a few inches,BUT it went through the door and DMG ran outside,she saw her attack spell was bouncing off of stuff and went right into a portal that probably led to another dimension,"Oh NO!!"DMG shouted and started to freak out,"•Where does that portal lead too DMG?•"asked Marshmallow,DMG shrugged and replied"I have no idea BUT I hope that it doesn't hit something or someone".

 ** _IN THE PRIME WORLD_**

 ** _AT A MINE_**

A fight between the autobot's and decepticon's was going on,the humans were captured and held against their own will,while that was going on the decepticon's were getting an upper hand due to them capturing their humans that they cared about,as Optimus,Ratchet and Ultra Magnus was providing the autobot's with cover as they tried to get the human's back.

"DECEPTICON'S MAKE SURE THAT THEY DON'T WIN OR I'LL HAVE YOUR SPARK'S!!"shouted Megatron as they continued too shoot at the decepticon's,the autobot's knew that they HAD to win at all costs,when Megatron growled and looked to Optimus,he saw that he made sure that his team was alright...,BUT he saw that Optimus looked at his medic with a look that we all know too well, Megatron smirked.

"Soundwave go after the medic"said Megatron with a huge smirk across his faceplate's,Soundwave nodded and transformed then started to attack the medic,BUT Optimus flew to Ratchet's aid and kicked Soundwave out of the sky,Soundwave fell crashing down and looked when he saw that he had to retreat back to base,BUT Megatron wasn't going to give up a fight so he shot at the medic one more time,nearly hitting him BUT Optimus deflected the blast and was hit instead by DMG's spell, then the decepticon's retreated while leaving the human's behind.

 ** _AT AUTOBOT BASE_**

 **RATCHET'S POV***

I sighed as we returned back to base,Ultra Magnus was giving a lecture to the kids about going on the battlefield, Bumblebee and Smokescreen decided to play a video game,Wheeljack and Bulkhead were lobing,Knockout had finally joined the autobot's and was talking with Cliffjumper while I tended to Optimus's wound's.

( **SN:** TFP Fan's,I decided to bring Cliff back so enjoy.)

"It looks like you didn't take that much damage"I said as I looked over Optimus,making sure that I didn't miss a single detail,Optimus opened his mouth too speak BUT no sound came out,"Optimus?"Wheeljack asked,I looked at him oddly BUT no sound came out again,"Something's wrong"said Ultra Magnus,"So what's wrong with him..,sir ?"Bumblebee asked USING his voice.

"Doctor any idea as to why Optimus Prime,is not speaking?"asked Ultra Magnus,I examined Prime closer and shook my head,"Nothing"I said as I sighed and started to doubt myself a little,as if Optimus could read my prossessors...,he placed a servo on my shoulder looking concerned at me,I gave a weak smile and said"It's nothing you need to worry about",Optimus looked unconvinced BUT he let go of my shoulder,"Until Optimus get's his voice back..,Ultra Magnus will be in charge"I said as the autobots looked at me like it was a redo of what happened when Optimus and Smokescreen were gone.

So Ultra Magnus told everybot to get back to work and leave me to work on,Optimus which I was slightly greatful for,I checked over Optimus again and I shook my head," Their's something I'm missing"I muttered as I looked at the previous data about Bumblebee to give me any clues when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist line and I felt my faceplates heat up,"O-o-optimus w-what a-are y-you doing?"I asked trying not to stumble on my words BUT Optimus's grip grew tighter and he let go of one hand while holding me with the other and typing.

[ **Nothing Old Friend** ]

I rolled my optics's and said sarcastically"Right and I'm Michael Bay",Optimus seemed to tighten his grip a little more but not to hard,"Optimus can I ask you a question?" I asked,I felt him nod against me and I took a deep breath ,"Can you please let go of me so I can examine you?"I asked as I made it blunt,Optimus seemed to not like this idea because he typed...

[ **If** **you're Michael Bay,than shouldn't I be taller and have a MUCH deeper voice thanks to Peter Cullen, who fan's believe is the only 1 true Optimus Prime, while other's believe in a different concept..,besides** **why would I do that Old Friend?** ]

Sometimes I wonder why Primus has to curse me,I respect Prime too some extent BUT sometimes,he can be a little annoying because he only shows his true colours to me and sometimes a little too everybot BUT it was rare.

( **SN:** I personally enjoy Transformers the Bay movies because Optimus Prime is kicking decepticon butt,I'm down for the action and the drama,the weird lines,the funny characters and confusing plot twists..,BUT that's what makes a movie a movie,it's not supposed to make sense,it's supposed to have different styles and ways of telling a story,I get why the fan's of Transformers are mad BUT it's the 21st cemetery people..,change is good and maybe for the better...,BUT that's me personally.)

[ **You know..,I think I miss my own voice and I know you'll help me** ]

Again I felt my faceplates heat up even more,I wanted to pull away from Optimus BUT my body wasn't working and this felt right BUT wrong at the same time,I swear when I get my servo's on whoever messed with Optimus's prossesser they will be sorry...

 ** _END OF RATCHET'S POV*_**

 **MEANWHILE**

"DMG are you alright?"DM asked as he saw that DMG wasn't in her home,she sighed and replied"I'm fine BUT Marshmallow snuck in and ruined a spell that I was working on",DM growled and began muttering when DMG looked at her master oddly,"What spell did you work on?" DM asked,DMG brought her spell book and said"Dark magic bubble illustration spiral attack".

DM froze before yelling"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?",DMG shrunk back and began whimpering in fear,"THAT'S MAGICIAN OF CHAOS'S SPELL!!"DM yelled in angry tone,DMG looked down when DM yelled/asked"HOW DUMB ARE YOU?!?",DMG slapped DM nice and hard,"Your a jerk..,I'll never understand why Isis fell for you"said DMG with a bitter tone and she flew away from DM who had a red cheek and whispered"I'm sorry...".

 ** _BACK WITH RATCHET_**

"Optimus can you please let me go?"Ratchet asked as he was probably was as red as Optimus's paint,Optimus FINALLY let go of Ratchet with a small smirk across his face,Ratchet shook his head when he heard a knock at his door,"Come in"Ratchet said,Miko poped her head and said"Hey Ratch",Ratchet growled and said"Miko,you know I don't like to be called that name",Miko smirked BUT shrugged.

[ **Is something the matter, Miko?** ]

Miko looked around and replied"I need paint",Ratchet raised an eyebrow,but Miko put her hands up and said" Relax it's a prank for,Cliff",Ratchet rolled his optics's and said"You'll find the paint at the 3 door down",Miko ran off before Ratchet could start yelling at her,Optimus shook head and walked out the door,UNKNOWINGLY that Ratchet muttered"I'll help you Prime".

Optimus stopped for a second before smiling and walking away,he had a smile across his faceplates..,"MIKO GET BACK HERE!!!"yelled a very pissed off Cliffjumper, Optimus looked and saw Cliffjumper wearing a blue dress completed with blue paint with his red paint still showing ,Miko was running for her life and ran right passed Optimus while saying"HI OPTIMUS..,BYE OPTIMUS",a pissed off Cliffjumper was following behind along with ALL the screaming fans.

} What was THAT all about?...,wait Miko did say that the prank wasn't for Ratchet { Optimus thought.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **DMG'S POV***

"HE SAID WHAT TO YOU!?!"yelled Harpie Lady along with Flame Swordsman,DMG nodded as she held kuriboh in her hands,"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING MAGICIAN..,HE'S GOING TO REGRET SAYING WHAT HE SAID!!!"yelled Harpie Lady as she started pacing around.

I sighed when I heard a knock at the door,I got up and opened the door too see DM standing at the door,"EVIL LEACH!!"yelled Harpie Lady as she took down DM and started to attack him while he counted with a dark magic attack,I sighed and decided to walk inside to get a cup of tea from Flame Swordsman,who had had sad smile across his face,"You know DMG...,I'll never understand how you fell in love with DM"he said and I gave a weak laugh whispering"I'll never understand myself".

 ** _END OF DMG'S POV*_**

 ** _WITH BUMBLEBEE_**

As Smokescreen and I were playing games, when Smokescreen went to go somewhere,Miko his behind Bulkhead not willing to come out,so after playing for 10 more minutes or so,I decided to get a drink of energon, I stumbled apon Smokescreen who was going the exact direction as me,we stopped when we heard...

"I'm telling you,Ratchet saved Bumblebee's voice and if he can do that for Bee then he can do it for a Prime"said Ultra Magnus as he was talking with Knockout,I walked up too then and said"It's true,he's a miracle worker", Knockout looked amazed and asked"Do you think he'll take me as his helper?",Smokescreen nodded while shrugging and said"It could be possible","And I don't think that the doctor will fix,Optimus"said a voice,we looked and saw it was Wheeljack!!,"What makes you say that?"Knockout asked.

Wheeljack chuckled and said"I have my reasons",I glared at him thinking Yeah and I'm Tom Hiddleston,BUT Wheeljack just seemed to **LOVE** the hate I was giving him because he was smirking his..,"What is going on here?" asked Cliffjumper,( **SN:** Who FINALLY got out of the pink situation and returned to normal.)Smokescreen looked and replied"Wheeljack was doubting Ratchet's abilities ",Cliffjumper looked at Wheeljack before asking"Is that so?",Knockout looked between the soldier and the wrecker.

( **SN:** I have no idea what position,Cliff's in and so bear with me.)

JUST then Optimus appeared and he held a data pad,he looked confused and typed on the pad before showing us...

[ **What is going on?** ]

"Wheeljack was doubting Ratchet's abilities"said Smoke screen,Wheeljack chuckled lightly and said"It was a joke", I rolled my optics's but didn't say anything,Optimus seem ed to shake his head,"So where is Ratchet?"asked Bulk head,I looked around and suggested"Maybe in the medic bay,he may still be working a way to get Optimus's voice back",Optimus nodded and typed.

[ **Bumblebee is correct,Ratchet has not left the medic bay since I've been there** ]

"I still think that,Ratchet didn't fix Bumblebee's voice" muttered Wheeljack,I wanted to strangle the bot on the spot,( **SN:** No pun intended.),I wanted to rip out his spark with my bear servo's and crush it in half,BUT Smoke screen but a servo on my shoulder while shaking his helm and I sighed too let all the anger out.

"Bumblebee,you say that Ratchet fixed your voice"said Ultra Magnus,I nodded and he looked to Smokescreen while saying"Smokescreen,you remember how Ratchet saved you from the synthetic energon",Smokescreen smiled and began to laugh at the memory,BUT Ultra Magnus continued"Bulkhead,you love to play pranks along with Miko BUT when Miko was sick Ratchet filled in..,remember",Bulkhead smiled and Ultra Magnus looked at me said"And Bumblebee,remember how you were nearly trapped in **The Matrix** and,Ratchet had to get you out because you nearly turned into **The One** and nearly got offlined BUT Ratchet saved your spark".

[ **Ratchet is a good mech and I know he'll find a way to fix me in no time,besides if we didn't have him..,we would probably end up with Megatron and his decepticon's as they hold our sparks in their hands** ]

"If you think that Ratchet's,such a great friend then why not ask him too be your bond mate?"asked Wheeljack,I slapped my helm and muttered"Idiot",Smokescreen nugged me while Ultra Magnus laughed and said" Optimus asking the medic to be his-",then he stopped laughing then thought before replying"That's actually not a bad idea",Wheeljack looked at Ultra Magnus like he had lost his processor BUT Ultra Magnus just had a smile across his faceplates.

"I think it's sweet"I said while Smokescreen and Bulkhead nodded in agreement,Wheeljack looked at us like we drunk off our..,"You robot's are crazy"said Wheeljack,Ultra Magnus looked at him before asking"How so?",Wheeljack looked at Ultra Magnus and replied"You all think that Ratchet will end up with Optimus,NOT gonna happen because Optimus is a **PRIME** and Ratchet is a **MEDIC** they are from 2 separate cartographies that are never EVER ment to be together".

[ **Wheeljack,I may be a Prime and Ratchet may be a Medic BUT what difference does it make,I am a leader and I may not party BECAUSE I'm on the hunt for energon or decepticon's to make sure that they aren't near our base,Ratchet and I may be different in every way possible BUT that's why people in the real world ship us and their is a lot of shipping's even though we're not together** ]

I couldn't help BUT smirk and think _Wise words Prime..., Wise words_

 **WITH DM**

 **DM'S POV***

"I still can't believe that you said,those disgraceful words to such a sweet girl"said Silent Magician,I groaned and said"For the world 100th probably 1000th time,I know what I said and I'm gonna say sorry",Silent Swordsman snorted and said"Yeah and you still ended up with a black eye",I sighed as I held an ice bad too my swollen eye.

"GET YOUR SORRY BEHIND OUT HERE DARK MAGIC IAN,I STILL WANNA TEAR YOUR LIMBS OFF!!"yelled a still pissed off Harpie Lady,Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman looked at each other with a look that say's that **BLUE EYE'S WHITE DRAGON** might be able to take down Exodia the forbidden 1,I got a bad chilling vibe about the look that they are sharing.

( **SN:** Wonder what's going to happen to him?)

 **BACK WITH THE AUTOBOT'S**

 **(SN:** It's still Bumblebee's POV for anyone who is lost.)

"They shipped you with Ratchet?"Smokescreen asked while Wheeljack looked at Optimus and asked"What website?",I opened my mouth to speak BUT stopped remembering that I didn't know what the sight was exactly BUT Bulkhead seemed to know because he said"I think it's called ",I nodded and suggested" It might be along those lines".

"So exactly ship's you?"Smokescreen asked,BUT Wheel jack shook his helm and said"Wait we're getting off subject",I blinked and asked"What were we talking about ?",Wheeljack shook his helm and replied"About me not believing that Ratchet fixed Bumblebee",Ultra Magnus sighed and said"I can't believe I'm gonna day this BUT Wheeljack might have a point",I opened my mouth to protest when a voice asked"Might have a point in what?", we looked and saw Ratchet was standing there.

 ** _NOT GOOD!!_**

 **END OF BUMBLEBEE'S POV ***

 **BACK WITH DMG***

 **(SN:** It's still DM'S POV.)

You know that bad feeling that you have when friends or people you know give you the creepy look,WELL thatwas the feeling and now I'm hanging upside down over the dragon lands.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!"laughed an evil maniac Lady Harpie, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?"I yelled as I was lowered,Lady Harpie laughed and shouted"JUST A LITTLE!!",then she started laughing again,I turned pale and laughed nervously while struggling too get free,"GIVE IT UP,Dark Magician when I'm done with you..,HA HA,I'll take the 1 thing you care about most", with that she started re-laughing again...

Till I heard"Let him go,Harpie Lady",I looked and saw it was DMG?!?,Harpie Lady growled and got me down, while she grumbling and muttering that 1 of these days she'll go through with her threats,I smiled and **WAS** about to say something when DMG looked at me and asked" Can you reverse the spell?",I nodded and replied"I can BUT I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you",she smiled and said"That's okay",we hugged and I cast a spell to break the other.

 **BACK WITH THE AUTOBOT'S**

 **RATCHET'S POV ***

So what's going on?"I asked as I looked around the other autobot's,they looked uncomfortable BUT I knew that something that was wrong,Bumblebee took and deep breath while starting to explain what had happened,I looked down and didn't say anything,trying to take in the new information and trying not blush.

"Are you okay?"Smokescreen asked as he put his servo on my shoulder,I nodded and said"I just need time alone" ,I walked away and I felt like I needed time alone,I walked away and I wanted to sit on the cliffs,to think to myself.

What felt like 5 minutes was actually 5 hours,as I watched the sun go down,I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to lock my optics's with Optimus's,I quickly turned away and asked"What is it Optimus?",Optimus sat down next to me and gave me his data pad.

[ **I'm sorry** ]

I blinked and asked"What on earth for?",Optimus seemed down in the dumps when I placed my servo on his shoulder and said"You have nothing to be sorry for",BUT Optimus shook his helm and typed...

[ **I'm sorry for not standing up for you,when you needed it most,I have failed as a leader and a friend** ]

I gave a light chuckle and said"Optimus you didn't fail me, you are great leader no matter here or portray's you, whether it be Michael Bay,Hasbro,YouTuber's or Fan-girl's ,you are a true leader in everyone's eye's and optics's,you might doubt your self and you might think that _did I do the right thing?,_ and that's why you didn't fail me because I don't see a failed leader...,I see a robot that is making a better leader every time he or she learns from their mistakes or there friends",Optimus smiled and said" Thanks Ratchet"and he kissed me.


End file.
